Q's Ionic Bond
by rorypondtheboywholived
Summary: Q compares his relationship with James to an Ionic Bond, but how strong are Ionic Bonds? One shot.


Wow, I'm on a roll today. Maybe it's because I'm putting off coursework. However, I wanted to write smut for this but I couldn't do it. Sorry! Anyway, please R&R my 00Q one-shots, it would mean a lot! Thanks!  
~Bethany

* * *

_**Ionic Bond.  
1. **__**A chemical bond in which one atom loses an electron to form a positive ion and the other atom gains an electron to form a negative ion.  
2. A type of chemical bond formed through an electrostatic attraction between two oppositely charged ions.**_

Q was busy. He was always busy. There was always something that needed doing, whether it was something for MI6, or something mundane for himself, something kept him busy. As of late, it had been Bond. James Bond. As he liked to introduce himself sometimes for dramatic effect.  
Bond kept Q on his toes both mentally and physically. He had to try and guess what Bond would do next during a mission, he had to try and get that one step ahead of him so there weren't any nasty surprises just waiting for him around the corner. Physically he was kept on his toes because James had a large sexual appetite.  
James was far more well-built than Q was, he had more stamina and energy than Q did. James was older than Q; he was more experienced than him. James liked to keep moving; settling down in once place wasn't his forte, unlike Q, who loved stability. James was more unpredictable than Q was, and Q did love that.  
Q was wirier than James, he was younger, he wasn't as experienced as James, but he wasn't under experienced either. Q was more aware of technology than James was and Q was that tiny little bit more reserved than James. James was more of a hands on man when he worked, hence why he was on active duty, and Q was not.  
Despite their differences, he and James were very close. Their differences helped to balance one another out, of course there was a small clash when they first met but then it all settled down and there was this perfect balance between them. They fit together perfectly.

'James?'

'Yes?'

'We're like an Ionic Bond.'

James looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
'What?' he asked Q.

'We're opposites and yet there's still an attraction between us and that caused us to bond. There are chemicals in our brains that make us attracted to each other, like dopamine. An Ionic Bond is a chemical bond. Not to mention that your last name is Bond and I enjoy the pun.' Q wore a smug smile and lifted his favourite Q scrabble mug to his lips and took a sip.

James watched him carefully.  
'And how long did it take for your genius mind to figure that one out?' He asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Q gently put the mug on the table and smiled ever so sweetly. A smile like butter wouldn't melt, it quickly turned in to a smirk however.  
'About as long as it took me to notice that whenever I start talking science, you get a…stiff problem.' He got up out of his chair and unbuttoned his suit jacket; he draped it over the back of the chair and started to walk away. Q untied his tie and dropped that on the floor in the hall. James kept his eyes on Q until he disappeared in to the bedroom.  
A few seconds later he popped his head around the door.

'Aren't you coming, 007?' Q asked with a little mischievous grin.  
'Oh, apparently I will be soon.' James laughed and followed Q in to their bedroom. Before James even managed to walk in to the room properly, Q had his bony hands around James' tie and was pulling him towards the bed; James shut the door behind him. Their lips collided, their tongues met, clothes discarded, skin touched and moans escaped them.  
Every time they did this, it was electric. It never got old, it never got boring. It was always fun, it would always be the best they ever had until they did again.  
Bond and Q lay in their bed, the sheets just covering their lower halves, trying to catch their breath and giggling together quietly. Q gently kissed James' chest and then rest his head against it, intently listening to James' gently slowing heart rate.

'I love you.' Q told him softly. James' arms wrapped around Q tightly, like he was afraid that if he let go, Q would get up and leave.

'I know.' He responded, kissing the top of Q's head.

'Thank you for being my Ionic Bond.' Q kissed James' collarbone and James ran his fingers through Q's fluffy and messy hair.

'It's my pleasure.'

_**However, some Covalent Bonds are stronger than some Ionic Bonds.**_


End file.
